De la Terre au Rukongai, du Rukongai au Seireitei
by Meliane2
Summary: Après sa mort terrestre, Yûna grandit dans le lointain Rukongai. Sa rencontre avec un Shinigami et le départ d'une de ses proches la mènent au Seireitei et à l'Académie, grâce à laquelle elle intégrera le Gotei 13.
1. Mort et renaissance

**Encore une fois, les premiers chapitres seront courts, pour devenir plus longs une fois que l'action sera bien en place.**

- Otōsan, pourquoi on s'en va sans maman ? demanda la petite Yûna.

L'adulte au volant détacha son regard de la route et sourit à sa fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons la chercher à l'hôpital.

Rassurée, l'enfant sourit en retour et reporta son attention sur les passants. Soudain, un bruit de moteur lui fit lever la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son père ne répondit pas et scruta la rue devant lui. Une lueur orangée toute proche secoua soudain la voiture, et Jun fut incapable d'en garder le contrôle. Après avoir percuté des véhicules en stationnement et blessé plusieurs piétons, il redressa vers la droite, mais un autobus qui roulait derrière eux les heurta. Si Jun se cogna simplement la tête contre le pare-brise, Yûna eut beaucoup moins de chance : se trouvant du côté touché par la collision, elle ne réagit plus aux appels de son père.

- Vite, quelqu'un ! cria-t-il en sortant de l'épave.

Mais quand un médecin arriva sur les lieux en compagnie d'infirmiers, il était trop tard pour sauver l'enfant.

Yûna observait la scène sans comprendre. Pourquoi son père pleurait-il ?

- Otōsan, qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?

Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle remarqua le morceau de chaîne attaché à sa poitrine, puis elle aperçut le visage de l'enfant dans les bras d'un homme.

- Pourquoi je suis là-bas et ici en même temps ?

Elle ne savait plus que faire à présent. Plus jeune, sa mère lui avait raconté une histoire de fantôme, et même si elle ne pouvait pas encore distinguer le réel et l'imaginaire, elle commençait à réaliser pour quelle raison elle était dédoublée. Ses parents allaient être tellement tristes sans elle !

- Je suis... morte ?

- Malheureusement oui, petite.

Yûna se retourna subitement et dévisagea l'inconnu vêtu d'un shihakushô noir qui l'observait.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Un Shinigami.

- Shinigami... comme Dieu de la mort ?

- Exact. Je suis là pour t'emmener dans un endroit appelé la Soul Society.

Etrangement, l'homme ne lui faisait pas peur. Son père lui avait bien dit plusieurs fois de ne pas parler à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais dans le cas présent elle se sentait en confiance.

Le brun s'approcha d'elle et sortit de son fourreau le katana qu'il portait au côté. Cette fois, Yûna eut un geste de recul dû à la frayeur.

- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te transpercer avec.

- Aller à la Soul Society, ça fait mal ?

- Non. Mais c'est impossible de savoir à quel endroit tu vas te retrouver. Le Rukongai est immense.

- Rukongai ?

- Tu en sauras plus une fois là-bas. Evidemment, tes parents ne seront pas avec toi, mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi et t'apprendre à te débrouiller. Maintenant, petite, approche.

- J'm'appelle Yûna ! Et toi monsieur, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Shiba Kaien.

Après un grand sourire, il apposa le sceau sur le front de la fillette qui se mit à disparaître.

- Ittekimasu, Kaien-san.

Une fois l'enfant partie, Kaien resta à fixer l'endroit où elle s'était tenue.

_Cette gamine avait un reiatsu élevé... Proche de celui de Kusajishi-fukutaich__ō__ ! J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira si elle arrive à la périphérie du Rukongai._


	2. Premiers contacts

**Traduction :**

**Arigatô : merci**

**Hajimemashite : enchanté (de faire ta connaissance)**

**Gomen nasai : désolé**

**Yoshi : d'accord/OK**

**Oyasuminasai : bonne nuit**

Yûna ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait apparemment dans une ruelle entre deux rangées de maisons en bois, et à quelques mètres de là une multitude de gens discutaient entre eux.

Elle se redressa et sortit de l'impasse. Etant habituée à vivre dans une ville animée, le bruit ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle n'aimait pas trop la foule. Un homme la bouscula et continua son chemin sans s'excuser.

- Quand on fait tomber quelqu'un, on dit pardon ! s'exclama un garçon d'une douzaine d'années.

Il tendit la main à Yûna pour l'aider à se relever et sourit.

- T'es nouvelle, pas vrai ? Parce que je connais bien ceux qui vivent ici, et je t'ai jamais vue !

- Hai... Je viens d'arriver.

- Bon, excuse-moi, j'ai quelques trucs à régler. On se reverra plus tard !

La fillette le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Il ne lui avait même pas donné son nom !

Elle marcha le long de la rue en observant les adultes. Ils ne semblaient pas très heureux d'habiter là... La petite fille eut soudain peur. Pourquoi Kaien-san l'avait-il envoyée là ?

- Revenez ici, sales gamins !

Après un sursaut, Yûna vit plusieurs enfants - dont celui qu'elle venait de rencontrer- courir dans sa direction puis l'éviter. Le marchand ne se donnerait sûrement pas cette peine, c'est pourquoi elle fit un bond sur le côté, ramassa un balai qui traînait et le jeta dans les jambes de l'homme.

- Tu vas voir si je t'attrape, petite peste ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle s'enfuyait.

- Fallait te lever plus tôt monsieur !

Elle trouva son salut en plongeant sous une charrette en travers de la route.

- Hé, la petite ! Viens ici !

Guidée par la voix du garçon, Yûna se faufila entre les planches de la barrière et fut accueillie par des sourires.

- Alors toi, t'es forte ! Réussir à se mettre le vieux à dos au bout de quelques minutes à peine, c'est un exploit ! dit le leader de la bande.

- Arigatô, balbutia la petite fille, plutôt intimidée. _Tous des grands !_

- C'est quoi ton nom, la nouvelle ?

- Osadani... Yûna.

- Hajimemashite ! Moi c'est Masato. Le blond là s'appelle Akira, le châtain Shinobu, et ceux grâce à qui tout a foiré, Kenshin et Ryô !

- Gomen nasai Masato, marmonnèrent les deux enfants.

- Pas grave, au moins on a eu ce qu'on voulait ! Voilà ta part, Yûna-chan !

Tandis qu'elle dévorait la pastèque, Masato lui expliqua que la majorité des âmes ne ressentaient pas la faim.

- Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'apprécier le goût des aliments !

- Et puis cha rafraîchit, ajouta Ryô.

- Finis de manger, on parle pas la bouche pleine devant une dame !

Une fois rassasiée, Yûna demanda :

- Dis, Masato... Tu as dit que nous ne ressentons pas la faim. Mais moi, j'avais besoin de manger... Comment ça se fait ?

Les garçons s'agitèrent en la dévisageant. Pensif, Masato réfléchit et dit finalement :

- Les seuls qui ont faim, ce sont les personnes avec un reiatsu. Mais je ne vois pas ce que c'est. De temps en temps, ça arrive que certains qui ont du reiatsu partent, et on ne les revoit plus.

- Où est-ce qu'ils vont ?

- Aucune idée. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils deviennent des Shinigamis.

_Shinigamis ?_

- J'en ai vu un... Il m'a amenée ici avec son katana.

- Comme nous tous. Les autres âmes se méfient un peu de nous parce qu'on vit entre enfants sans faire partie d'une famille. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi on passe notre temps à voler pour manger, raconta Kenshin.

- Ce sont des idiots. On ne dérobe pas de la nourriture ou de l'eau par choix ! renchérit Shinobu.

Yûna acquiesça puis retint un bâillement.

- Allez les gars, on rentre au refuge. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

Masato la souleva une fois qu'ils furent sortis de leur cachette, et elle s'appuya contre lui.

- C'est loin où on va ?

- Non, la maison est à deux rues d'ici.

- Yoshi...

Le bruit dans le dortoir des enfants ne la réveilla pas. Masato leur ordonna de se taire et déposa Yûna sur la couchette voisine de la sienne.

_Oyasuminasai, la petite._


End file.
